twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Popara Anjiliac Diresto
Popara Anjiliac Diresto is the leader of the Anjiliac Coven and the father of Zonnos Anjiliac Priare and Mika Anjiliac Chiera, and the husband of Gorga. He is often Kolluga's representative on the Desilijic Grand Council when/while Kolluga is away on business. Biography 'Earlyn Life' Popara Diresto was the crime lord father of Zonnos Anjiliac Priare and Mika Anjiliac Chiera*. But during his early 50s, he started a new black market, the Diestro Black Market, which was worth a lot of money, so much that Popara's son, Mika, was willing to kill Popara and frame Zonnos for the death of Popara to inherit the business. But a vampire had came into the Diresto's home and turned him into a vampire. But when he woke up, he found Mika on his floor going through his transformation. But when Mika woke up as a vampire, he tried to go and kill Zonnos, but Popara stopped him from killing his son, but soon enough. He then had to watch his other son go through a painful transformation. Creating the Anjiliac Coven Popara decided to create a coven with other vampires in it, besides Zonnos and Mika. He then had Mika and Zonnos search for humans that would probably have powers when turned into a vampire, and had Mika and Zonnos bring them back and turn them into slaves. The ones who stayed loyal and would not try to escape and ones that had impressed him, would be able to live and become vampires. But the ones who didn't stay loyal, did try to escape, and didn't prove useful were killed. But Popara had only a few rules, not to go on a massacre, not to try to kill one or another, and to not kill any of the elderly. But even though Mika disagreed with Popara, he still had to follow the rules. Breaking Dawn When the Volturi had came to Kazakhstan to ask the Anjiliac's help, Popara didn't want to help the Volturi, since they were notorious for their laws, their members, their selfishness, and the most of all, their executions of other vampires. But with the pressure coming from his youngest, Mika, he had to. In Alice's vision, Popara is seen trying to battle for the Cullens and their allies, which ends up forcing him to fight against his own daughter-in-law, Koyi Utrila, and son, Mika. But Popara escapes his kin and runs into Zonnos and convinced him and the rest of the coven to fight for the Cullens, except for Koyi and Mika. But sadly, he was killed by Henri of the French Coven. But when Aro announced that the Cullens were not guilty, Popara and the rest of his coven left. Appearances [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Dawn Breaking Dawn] Powers and Abilities Super Speed Mental Shield Like Bella Swan, Popara has the ability to block any mental powers and he is able to create a shield around himself and others. See Also *''Mika Chiera'' *''Zonnos Anjiliac Priare'' *''Anjiliac Coven'' *''Koyi Utrila'' *''Gorga'' *''Mental Shield'' *''Volturi Confrontation'' * Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Anjiliac Coven Category:Males Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Anjiliacs Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Coven Leaders